criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
When the Clock Chimes
When the Clock Chimes 'is the fourth case of The World Edition. It is set in London, England. Case Background After realising the connections between three politicians, the team needed to head over to London. In London, Cassie Lo wanted the player and Arthur Lionel to go the tower as the Great Bell didn't go off as of ten o'clock. Inside the clock tower, the Great Bell (AKA Big Ben) had crushed a woman, who was later realised to be Maggie Roofe. The autopsy revealed that the killer had to be a politician for him to be able to be given access into the tower as it was in parliament. At the end, the killer was revealed to be prime minister David Blaire. When asked why, David said that Maggie was a nonsense politician, her thoughts were to raise the wages of doctors and nurses, and other jobs such as teachers. Where as David had other ideas, and he wanted only the well protected and respected jobs, such as politicians and athletes to have the higher jobs. Judge Borton sentenced David to life imprisonment for the brutal murder and dismantlement of an iconic building. At the end of the case, Chebet Arusei wanted to look around the politicians to see if they knew anything about these killings. When speaking to Susan Kidstone, she said that she had inquired further herself, and had found a small monument in Paris, France where these people in golden suits got together and held meetings. She had managed to distinguish the symbol, which when asked by Aanaya what it was, it was revealed to be for the Quartimann, a redundant group formed by Winston Fiddlefern, a psychotic sociopath who hated the over-payed, blue collared members. The team went to tell Susan this, and she thanked them, and told them she'd meet them in France to continue the investigation. When speaking to Tilly Botts, she said that she had heard of some group when David Blaire was talking about it, and said that she had heard of some form of rebellion against them, she had seen them in somewhere in Paris, they were called the Modern Day Revolution. Tilly knew this as Tilly's -grandmother, Emillie Botts founded it, with her husband who was also a doctor, Hammond Botts. When Aanaya to look into the Modern Day Revolution, she said that it had been going againts the Quartimann's for years. And that there had never been a moment of peace between them. The team knew what to do, and headed for Paris. Victim * '''Maggie Roofe '(Found with the bell laying on top of her) Murder Weapon * 'Big Ben ' Killer * '''David Blaire Suspects Suspect's Profile * This suspect eats scones. Suspect's Appearence * This suspect wears grey. Suspect's Profile * This suspect drinks tea. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Profile * This suspect drinks tea. * This suspect eats scones. Suspects Appearance * This suspect has brown hair. * This suspect wears grey. Suspect's Profile * This suspect drinks tea. * This suspect eats scones. Suspect's Profile * This suspect drinks tea. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect has brown hair. Killer's Profile * The killer is a politician. * The killer drinks tea. * The killer eats scones. * The killer has brown hair. * The killer wears grey. Category:Kit0804's things Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases made by Kit0804 Category:Europe (Kit)